Betty Boo Doin' The Do
"Doin' the Do" Lyrics: Betty Boo Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through And there's nothing you can do (Ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah) (Ah) It's me again, yes, how did you guess? 'Cause last time you were really impressed And I'm bolder, c-c-cold, gettin' colder And at the very same time I heat up at the party And solder but not with solar power For far too long made mistakes And allowed a fat and ugly thing get in my way (Ah) Now I'm suitable and MC, I'm no in between Top of the rank like Pearl and Dean And if you can't take the heat get out the kitchen Ain't got no time for your Boop-Oopy-Doo Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through, ah, and there's nothing you can do Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through, ah ah, and there's nothing you can do Hoodlum, that what you called me Rebellious, you can't ignore me But never mind 'cause I know that I'm sweeter Your time is up so put more money in your meter You say I bully, though I know I'm no goody, goody But what do I know is that I'm fully in control You're on a roll (Ah) Fat as a roly poly and on the whole You think that I'm a threat 'Cause I'm the best you could ever get I never make the teachers' pet And ease yourself I know you despise me You criticize and override me But I'm better and a whole lot cleverer A go getter, you know, a trend setter I'm all the rage and all the craze Come on, change the record, gotta turn the page Betty Boo, ah, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through and there's nothing you can do Betty Boo, ah, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through and there's nothing you can do I'm sorry if I upset ya To get the better of me I wouldn't let ya Any time of the day I could get ya You come runnin' to me, yes, I bet ya Ain't goin' out like a sucker There's no need to huff and puffa 'Cause baby, I am tougher than you think So you just gotta suffer Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through, ah, and there's nothing you can do Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through, ah ah, and there's nothing you can do You might play bold but Betty Boo is bolder Cold gettin' dumb, cold gettin' colder Spent half the time lookin' over your shoulder There ain't another MC who could be the queen You have never been considered as anyone hype So tonight I'm gonna take time out To wipe that smile off your face You're a side effect like an aftertaste So face the facts, I do the job well And hell, why not? I got a lot so tell me What you're sayin'? I'm not playin' Somebody's gotta go and I'm stayin', Jack Get back, exactly, you got me right Get up, get with it or get outta my sight Because I'm hot and sizzly, put you in the mood Someone like you puts me off my food Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through and there's nothing you can do Betty Boo, Betty Boo just doin' the do And you are through and there's nothing you can do Trivia *Released in 1990. Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music